The Innocent Murderer
by ElenPrincess
Summary: "My Boss told me to kill. Kill the certain rich that is. Only Princesses and Princes. I have been fulfilling my orders since 5. Now I'm 16. I use my guns, knives, and martial art skills to get the job done. My Boss told me to go to the Smash Mansion where all people from the world fight together and have fun. I lick my lips with excitement." (Rest of the summary in chapter 1)
1. Preparations

**Summary: My Boss told me to kill. Kill the certain rich that is. Only Princesses and Princes. I have been fulfilling my orders since 5. Now I'm 16. I use my guns, knives, and martial art skills to get the job done. My Boss told me to go to the Smash Mansion where all people from the world fight together and have fun. I lick my lips with excitement. Now I finally sneaked in the Smash Mansion as a maid. I clean, clean, clean, and prepare food for the Smashers. Prince Marth is pretty handsome, I wonder I could kill him if I like him. Princess Peach and Zelda will die in my hands. I know a certain blonde chick with a blue suit that happens to be my enemy. I gotta be aware of her. She knows my tricks. With my innocent smiles and looks, this would be a piece o' cake. I'm a great liar. I am a beautiful murderer.**

**Chapter 1: Preparations**

**6:30 A.M In the Hideout**

I wake up in the morning on a comfy bed with covers. A glass of water, an omelet with cheese in it, two pieces of bacon, and a piece of buttered whole wheat toast that was sitting on a medium size plate on a brown mini coffee table which that equals breakfast. This is my Boss' hideout. . .in a hideout where the trees, bushes, grass, animals, dirt, and rocks made it possible. I live with him since my parents died in a fire when I was five so my Boss raised me to be a spy. . .a killer. . .an assassinator.

I do the usual things what the usual people do in these usual days. . .usually. I brushed my teeth, I take a shower, I put lotion, I put deodorant, I brushed and combed my long wavy dark red hair including my bangs, I put my undergarments on, I wear my dark blue kimono-like dress that is short to my mid thighs with high black socks with flats on. I take a look at myself in the mirror and stare at my big green eyes. Then I eat my breakfast. After that I walk down on the stone stairs to the living room where my Boss sits on the couch as he do some research on his labtop.

I usually sit across from him and wait for his answer. So I did. I cross my arms and legs and wait as I relaxed. I stared at my Boss. He has dark blue hair that is short to his chin and dark brown eyes. He's wearing a dark blue suit with black shoes on. He's 23 years old. His name was. . .well he never told me. Usually if we was out in public all the girls will fall in love with him. I stretched my arms and legs and crossed them back. I looked around. Then I looked back at him. He looks at me.

"Are you ready for your next duty…Chisiki?"

I nodded.

"You are going to the Super Smash Bros Brawl Mansion or SSBB Mansion and you are going to assassin Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, and Prince Marth. You must be aware that there is a lot of people in the mansion. Don't lose your gaurd. Here's the whole map of the Smash Mansion." My Boss handed me the map. It was big as a door. I took a really good look at it then I rolled it back up like a scroll.

"You will need to work at the Smash Mansion at the same time. Do you think you good that?"

"Yes." I replied with one word.

"Good. I already contact the owner of the mansion. You'll do house work as a maid. Here's your maid uniform. Your name will be Maple the Maid." He grabs a box and gives it to me. I'm guessing it's my uniform with a bunch of spy gear with it. When I opened it, it was just a dark red violet maid suit with high white socks, a maid hat, white opened finger gloves, and dark red violet flats. Nothing more, nothing less.

"The weapons will be your choice on the counter. I'll give you a special watch that makes us communicate. Any questions?"

". . .No."

"Good. Now we don't have time to waste. Get dressed."

And so I did. I walk to the nearest bathroom and change my clothing first and put on the maid outfit. It was cotton maid and it's long to my ankles. I put the maid hat on and tied my long hair into two pony tails. I put the gloves, socks, and shoes. I added a touch of pink lip gloss. After that I ran back up the stairs and pack some of clothes with me in my motion security duffle bag and my ID card. There's a passcode on top of the duffle bag so in case someone tries to open it they will get electrocuted. I ran back downstairs to the counter and grabbed some weapons that are small between my chest and my pockets and stuffed the rest in my duffle bag. My Boss gave me the special watch and gently kissed me on the forehead. I looked up at his face with a smile.

"Don't underestimate the Smashers." He rubs my head with a smile and he gave me the directions to the SSBB Mansion.

I nodded. "I will be leaving now." I turned around and walked towards the stone door as I pushed it to see the trees, the sky, the sunrise, and the birds.

**7:48 A.M**

I have arrived to the SSBB Mansion. Boy it was **huge **compared to my map. I walked towards the door and I rung the doorbell. A big white hand appeared before my eyes. I was scared at first and thought I should use my gun, but then I'll ruin my identity The white hand spoke to me and it asked if I was the maid for SSBB. I nodded with a smile. The big white hand let me in and I saw a lot of people right in front of the door cheering and clapping and waving. I looked at the line of Smashers with a smile and I bowed to show my thanks. The big hand told his name that it was Master Hand. I introduce myself and I said my name was Maple the Maid. I was told by Master Hand to shake everyone's hand and they will introduce their names to me. I nodded. I started to shake everyone's hand. It struck me when I heard Peach, Zelda, Marth and especially Samus.

**Plz commet if you like this chapter! Plus if you're reading this fanfiction and you never read my other one Letsa Play, With Potions, you should read it. I'm not done with that fanfiction yet. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**


	2. Clues

**Enjoy this next chapter and I don't own SSBB but Chiski and the Boss.**

**Last time on Chapter 1: **I was told by Master Hand to shake everyone's hand and they will introduce their names to me. I nodded. I started to shake everyone's hand. It struck me when I heard Peach, Zelda, Marth and especially Samus.

**Chapter 2: Clues**

**7:52 A.M**

**Chisiki's POV**

After the whole shake the Smasher's hand and introducing yourself, Master hand gave me a tour of the whole Smash Mansion and a room to stay in. After the tour I walked into my room to get a good look at it. It was big. I closed the door and I unpacked most of my clothes and put it in the closet. I took out a big cutting knife from my duffle bag and wiped it with a cloth. I stared at the reflection of myself with a smirk.

_Once I finished cutting Peach and Zelda and possibly Samus, I will save Marth for last as dessert. _I thought to myself. I heard a couple of loud knocks on the door. I hid my knife behind my back.

"Maple it's almost 8:00. You'll be making breakfast for the Smashers since it's at 8:30. So you need to prepare the dining room in about 3 mins so hurry up." With that Master Hand floated away without opening on the door.

"Phew. . ." I said with relief. I took out my knife behind my back and stared at it. I threw it back in my duffle bag and locked it. I opened the door and I saw a pink puff ball staring at me. I looked at it with a fake smile.

"Aren't you a cute little fella. . .Kirby." I compliment him.

"Shaddup! You are nothing more than a slave you here!" Kirby pointed his little pink hand at me. I twitched with anger. Felt like I should stab his little face and turned him into scrambled Kirby.

"Well." I calmed down. "I don't care what you call me but I will do my duty here as a maid of SSBB Mansion."

"FAT UGLY SLAVE! FAT UGLY SLAVE!"

"URGH! Why you-!" I was about to pull a small knife between my chest until I saw a foot kicked Kirby to the ceiling.

"Sorry about him. He hates having weird awkward strangers to the S.S.B.B. Not that you are one." A handsome face appeared to my eyes. Ike. I blinked twice. My heart skipped a beat.

"Oh. W-well. I better get going. . ." I passed Ike and down to the stairs. As I walked down the stairs I saw Peach and Zelda talking to each other as they walked up the stairs. They took a glance at me with a smile. I smiled backed at them.

"We should get to know each other more." I suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Peach shook my hand up and down. Zelda smiled and nodded.

"Well I better get going and make breakfast."

"Breakfast? Oh that's right you're the new maid with the all of the cleaning and cooking. We'll help you! Right Zelda?"

"I don't mind helping. It's your first day after all."

"That's really nice of you guys. You don't have to." I told them but they refuse. I gave up and we head our way to the kitchen. We started to make the batter for the pancakes and waffles. Zelda and Peach were making the batter and I was making the whipped cream. I was thinking if I should poison the food but that would be too quick. Zelda and Peach were off guard facing their backs only while making the waffle batter and pancake batter. I saw a kitchen knife on the counter. I smirked and grabbed it. I looked at Peach's and Zelda's back. They were completely distracted. I stepped closer and closer to them making a risk to kill them with my knife until I heard footsteps coming close to the kitchen. I stopped and made my way back to my previous spot. I smell a nice scent coming. When I turned around it was Marth. He seem confused. I blushed.

"Um does anyone know where the baking soda is?" Marth scratched his head.

"Oh I hi Marth." Peach turned her back and waved. "It's in the top shelf next to Maple. Maple would you mind getting the backing soda for Marth?" 

"S-sure no p-problem." Why am I stuttering? I opened the top shelf and grabbed the baking soda. I handed him the baking soda with shaky hands. He thanked me with a smile and left. I just stare at his back.

"What's wrong?" Peach asked worried. I glanced at her and smiled.

"It's nothing. . ." I continued making the whipped cream as Peach faced the other way. Why am I stuttering in front of Marth when I am going to kill him? Is this love maybe? It's stupid for me to love him because he already has a girlfriend.

**8:30 A.M**

**We finished making breakfast for the Smashers as they digged into the yummy waffles, pancakes, with whipped cream and syrup. **

I stand up calm and curious, watching them eat outside of the kitchen. I glanced at the person I knew the most. Samus. I glared at her. Damn her. She's the one who made my life hell. I headed back into the kitchen so I can secretly communicate with my boss on my watch.

"Hi Boss. It's me Chisiki. I'm at the Smash Mansion. I already made breakfast with a help of two princesses. And I saw Marth. I don't really know what to do. There's a lot of people."

"I see. I expected the job to be done less than a month. It's best to not be really suspicious in the first two weeks. For now just play along."

"Ok." I turned off my communication mode with a press of a button on my watch.

**9:30 A.M**

Some of the Smasher are in the Brawling Room. The Brawling Room is where you fight your opponents as you get transported to a random stage. I was busy cleaning the dining tables and dishes. I was in a urge to kill Samus but then I will disappoint my Boss. I heard a loud explosion coming from the second floor so I hurried up to that place where the sound was coming. It happen to be in a room. I opened it and it was a huge disaster of baking soda and vinegar and broken pieces of a clay made volcano everywhere. Including the ceiling. The people that happened to be responsible was Ike, Marth, Snake, Pit, and Roy while Link, Zelda, Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link watched. I fell to my knees right in front of the door. Do I have to clean this up?!

"Well was that a great experiment or what?" Ike took out his goggles, including Marth, Snake, Pit, and Roy.

"So this is how a volcano reacts." Toon Link nodded taking some notes.

"Well _somebody _has to clean this up." Pit scratched his head.

"We have the maid remember? No problem for us right?" Snake said.

"Yea, of course!" Roy agreed.

"It doesn't feel right to rely our problems on Maple." Marth said. My heart skipped a beat when he called me by my fake name.

"No." I stand up strong with a clear voice. The Smashers didn't noticed me until now as they all turned their heads to my eyes.

"I'll clean this up no problem." I gently walked into the room that happens to Ike's and started to pick up all the broken volcano pieces.

"Thanks a million!" Roy left the room following by everyone else. Everyone else but Marth. I just look continued to pick up the shattered pieces of the volcano.

"Why are you still here? You don't have to clean this place up." I wanted him to leave so badly. He's making me nervous.

"It doesn't feel right to leave this mess to you. It's my fault. I should help." Marth kneeled down and started to pick up the pieces of the broken volcano. I slightly smiled that he refused to leave and not help me.

**10:52 A.M. **

It took us almost 50 minutes to clean this whole room up. Especially the ceiling. We had to use a ladder. Everything was sparkling clean. Including Ike's belongings.

"Thank you Marth." I bowed.

"Sure. No problem." He bowed as well. After that he smiled at me and walked away. I sighed. I forgot that I still need to clean the dining room. I jogged downstairs without looking up and suddenly I bumped into someone wearing a blue suit.

"My apologizes." I said without noticing after I bowed. When I looked up it was Samus.

"No it's my fault. Sorry." Samus didn't noticed me. I sighed in relief.

"I'm in a hurry so pardon me…" I walked passed her with my head down. I had a strange feeling that she was staring at me.

When I reached the first floor, I ran to the dining room and started to pick up the used dishes on the table.

**11:37 A.M **

All of the Smashers were in the Brawling Room so it was my chance to investigate. I had a map of the whole Mansion and my first priority was to go to Snake's Room.

I opened his room gently to make sure nobody was here. His room was camouflage. Including his bed and the doors. Everything but his weapons on the floor. That I was most interested. I picked up the an odd looking one. It looked like a cursed machine gun that shoots out missiles. I never seen a gun like this one before. I shrunk it with my shrink ray and put it in my pocket. Plus I took the missiles that matched its size and shape. Suddenly I heard some footsteps coming closer and closer to this room. I was in a panic mode I didn't know what to do so I hid in his closet. I was lucky that most of his clothes in the closet were in a pile.

"It smells like perfume in here." Snake murmured. "Now where is that extra grenades of mine. There it is!" Snake casually picked up the bag of grenades as I watched. After a second he realize something was missing.

"Where did it go?!" Snake threw the grenades hard on ground. I think he knows that I stole his gun thing.

"Where is my fucking blueberry muffins! I left it right there after brawling!Now I see crumbs on my plate! Son of a bitch! Whoever ate it is dead!" Snake grabbed his grenades and ran out of the room screaming, "Who ate my blueberry muffins?!" Not to mention that I ate those 3 blueberries muffins.


	3. Break

**This fanfiction could have some romance in the future. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Break**

**11:50 A.M.**

**Chiski's POV**

The Smash Mansion can be filled with wondrous things to do. All I do for now is to clean and cook. Soon they will find out sooner or later. Now I am cleaning the kitchen floor. That's it really. While the Smashers just brawl. It's pretty boring when you're cleaning everyday. Not to mention I have a 30 minute break after 12:00 P.M. It's a Monday after all.

I always see that puff ball snacking on those Cheetos Puffs while Ike drags him out of the kitchen. It makes me laugh. There is a weapon that can shoot you and trap your soul. The gun with the arrow beam shooting it from it. It will be a blessing to get my hands on that weapon. Hmm thinking about the Smashers, I feel like-maybe I should-…kill everyone. But it will be a challenge and difficult.

**12:00 P.M.**

It was my break! Finally! Time to eat! I am starving. I opened the fridge and the first thing I see was a cinnamon roll loaded in frosting. Yummy. I grabbed it and put it on a plate. Next thing I saw in the fridge, chocolate milk in a cartoon. I grabbed it too. Next, _Hot Pockets_? Steak and cheddar? Never tried it before. So I grabbed 10. Now that's my breakfast. About the Hot Pockets, it the instructions says that you have to warm it up in the microwave for two minutes. I did some math out loud.

"If it takes 2 mins to warm up 1 hot pocket, then it should take 20 minutes to warm up 10 hot pockets!" I said. I might get fat by eating 10 so I put 5 away. I opened the wrapping of the hot pockets on a plate and put them in the microwave. I set it to 10 minutes. Then I clicked start. While I wait for the Hot Pockets. I decided to get more food. 5 Hot Pockets, a cartoon of chocolate milk, and a cinnamon roll loaded with frosting will never feel me up. I opened the pantry and the first things I saw were _Corn Flakes, Rice Krispies, Captain Crunch, Frosted Fakes, Raisin Bran, Honey Bunches of Oats, and Cookie Crisp._ I got a large bowl and grabbed a hand full of each brand. Then I pour chocolate milk in it till it over fills to the top of the bowl. I carefully grabbed the bowl and put it on the dining table with my cinnamon roll and chocolate milk. Plus a spoon. After that I grabbed 5 sugar cookies and put it on my plate that has the cinnamon roll.

**12:10 P.M.**

Finally the dumbass Hot Pockets were ready as I grabbed them out from the microwave and I put it on the dining table with the rest of the food. Time to eat. First I grabbed a Hot Pocket and dropped it. It was that hot to eat it. I decided to eat my cereal as scooped it from my bowl into my mouth. Yum. I waited a few minutes for the Hot Pockets to cool down. I grabbed one and I took a bite. It was cheesy with steak inside of it! I thought I was in Heaven.

I heard some giggling coming from a Prince that happened to be watching me this whole time! I blushed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you." Marth apologized sitting right across from me.

"You have a lot of food. Are you that hungry?" Marth questioned me.

"Of course." I replied eating another Hot Pocket. I glanced at Marth who was looking at me with a smile. He's making me more nervous. I wished he just let me be. I decided to give him a question.

"Hey Marth?"

"What is it?"

"Do you wish to kill your friend if they kill your closest friend?"

Marth started to think about that question.

"Yes. I will." Marth said with a strong voice. I smiled.

"I see…"

"Why did you ask?"

"I'm just curious." I was reaching for my hot pocket while I looked at Marth then I was just grabbing air. I sweat dropped.

"My hot pocket…" I fell into the gloom as I ate my cinnamon bun instead.

"You really likes those hot pockets don't you?"

"Of course I do. It's like a pizza folded into a burrito." I said.

"I see." Marth chuckled slightly. "Oh yea I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"We're going to the beach on Friday. Do you want to come?"

"Hmmm…sure I guess." I grabbed my dishes and walked to the kitchen to wash them.

"See you later Maple." Marth waved to me and left the kitchen. And I also realized that one breakfast took up my break time.

**12:30 P.M.**

**Since the whole place is clean I might as well talk to my boss in my room. I kept the door locked so no one will come.**

"Hey boss? You there?" I called on my watch.

"Yes. What is it?" He replied.

"Um I was wondering can I kill everyone?"

"Do that if you want but this won't be my problem if you get into trouble OK?"

"Y-yea." I hung up. Thinking if I should. I wanted to do that. I want Samus to realized I'm this for revenge. I want her friends to die like she did to my friends. She betrayed me.

I left my room, closing the door right behind me. I started to think about the beach thing.

**Short chapter. . .sorry. XD I never actually tried a hot pocket before. That's why I looked it up on Google. R&R. Honestly don't know what means. I think it means Rate and Review. OR Read and Review.**


	4. Beach

**Enjoy this next chapter! Disclaimer: I don't SSBB but Chisiki. **

**Chapter 4: Beach**

**Friday **

**It was Friday. The day to go to the beach. Master and Crazy Hand were ready to go as well. Everyone was going to a public beach. Chisiki wasn't aloud to go she's talking to Master Hand.**

**11:00 A.M.**

**Chisiki's POV**

"So I can't go?" I asked the same question almost twice.

"Of course you _can't_ go." Master Hand answered. "You will keep watch of the mansion ok?"

"Ok then." I sighed. "Leave it to me. I'll take care of this place."

"I knew I can count on you."

**Later everyone on the SSBB bus and head for the beach. I was the only one left in the SSBB Mansion. I couldn't help but to smile, closing the big door behind me. I ran up to my room at the end after Sonic's and search for a certain gun of mine. A gun that can make another you. A doppelganger. **

After I found the doppelganger gun. I shot myself, making another copy. She appeared in the room right in front of me, looking at me with a smile. I smiled back.

"You are going to follow those Smashers with this JPS I put on the bottom of the bus. I want you to kill R.O.B., Lucario, and Mario. What I meant to say is to make them half dead. There's a small island next to the beach. Send their bodies there on a raft. Don't blow the cover. I have to stay here and watch the Mansion while you do your job. Then you can go. But first you need a disguise."

"Yes Chiski." I dyed her hair blonde and put it in a ponytail. I put pink lipstick on my copy. I put a pink strapless short dress on her. I gave her flats on. I gave her blue contacts.

"Ok get going. Here's a gun that can paralyzed your enemy. And also I recommend using this gun." I gave her the copy of that gun from SSBB that shoots out arrows.

"Ok. Do I have to tell you if I did my job right?"

"Yes. Immediately come back to the SSBB mansion."

"Ok then." She grabbed the gun left from the window. She started to run really fast. It will take about 17 minutes for her to get to the beach on foot.

**The Smashers are at the beach. Lots of fangirls gathered around them. **

"Too much. Fangirls. I. Can't. Breathe." Ike whined.

"Everytime." Link sighed.

"FANGIRLS IF YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE I SUGGEST YOU STAY AWAY FROM US!"

Most of the fangirls started running away from Master Hand from his threat.

"Now lets-a have some fun! Mario cheered running to the water along with Luigi, Kirby, Yoshi, Diddy Kong, and Jigglypuff. Everyone else started to have fun.

**Chiski's Clone POV**

"Oh! Please! Can you help me?" I poked him, sparkling my eyes at R.O.B. He blushed.

"W-what is it?"

"Um. . .I want to talk about this in private. I'm only comfortable around Mario, Lucario, you especially. Maybe we should go some place down there?" I pointed at the far east at the beach.

"Please bring Mario and Lucario when you are ready. Please? Ok? I really need your guys help."

"N-n-n-no problem!" R.O.B stuttered at me headed back to the area to get Mario and Lucario. I smiled. I headed to the east end of the beach with an evil smirk on my face.

**(o_o)**

"Thank you guys for coming." I bowed at Lucario, Mario and R.O.B.

"Anything to do for a fan." Lucario said.

"What is your problem?" Mario asked.

"Well. . .you see. . .I lost something very precious to me in this spot. It's really shiny and it shines like a diamond." I described it.

"Ok. We will find what you are looking for." R.O.B. said.

"Oh thank you very much! I tried looking for it myself but I couldn't find it."

"We should separate and look for it ok?" Lucario suggested.

"Yea." We all cheered.

**(^-^)**

**Normal POV**

Lucario digging the sand, looking for the shiny treasure that Chiski's clone describe. She was right behind him. Pointing the arrow gun at him.

**Chisiki's Clone's POV**

"Sayonara. My sweet Lucario." I shot it at him and he turned to a trophy. I giggled.

"Cool! A trophy." I grabbed it and walked behind Mario.

"Look what I found!" I pointed the gun at Mario. Mario turned around and had a shocked face after he saw it.

"Mama mia! Where did you get that gun?! And is that Lucario?!"

"Heh! Good-bye Mario! It was nice knowing you!" I shot the arrow gun at him but R.O.B. jumped right in front of him. Mario gasped.

"AWWIE! R.O.B. oh why? Hehehe. Oh well." I picked him up as well and shot the paralyzed gun at Mario and he couldn't move.

"W-who are you? Who do you worked for?" Mario tried to asked me.

"Who I worked for? Hmmm. No no! I am not telling you silly goose!" I pointed the arrow gun at Mario. "Oh one more thing! I never had any treasure in the first place. I'm sure you friends will help you." I shot Mario with the gun and he fell as a trophy as well.

"Hmm time to build a raft. Oh wait! Never mind! I already did! Tee hee!" I put the trophies in a old wooden crate and put it on the raft. I added some seaweed on top of the old I gave the raft a big pushed them on the settle blue water as they north to that small island.

"OK." I wiped my hands. "It should take about an hour till they get there. Time to leave." I ran back to the mansion on foot.

**Normal POV**

"Hey did you sense that?" Meta Knight asked Kirby.

"What are you talking about?" I do sense ice cream!"

"Not that!" Ugh! Never mind." Meta Knight flew to Master Hand. He hand sunscreen on his palm.

"Did you sense that Master Hand?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Master Hand said.

"What!"

"I'm just joking. I did sense it. But it's not coming to me anymore."

**Chiski's Clone headed back to the Smash Mansion outside the backyard where Chisiki was. Chisiki was sweeping the gravel. **

"So. . ." Chisiki let go of her broom sitting down.

"I did as you told! Can I go?"

"Good job and yes you can."

"Hooray!" The clone poof away without a trace.

"Well that's 3 gone. How do you feel Samus? Your friends will be drifting away one by one."

**Please comment if likey. **


End file.
